papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario
Paper Mario Paper Mario (Mario Story in Japan) is the first game in the Paper Mario series. A good RTA time goal for this game for Any% would be sub 2:00, for Any% No WW a good time goal is Sub 2:25, for All Cards sub 3:20 is considered a good goal. The "Information by Chapter" gives general tips and guidelines, boss data, and trick videos specific for each chapter. If you want a route, go to the main page and see the new routes. Tricks Glossary *Item Duplication (JP Only) *Merlin Door Skip (Prologue) / Black Toads Skip (Prologue) *Log Skip (Chapter 1) *Switch Room Skip (Chapter 1) *Blue House Skip, aka BHS *Early Train Set *Calculator Fight Skip (Chapter 4) *Dodging Balloon Guy (Chapter 4) *Gourmet Guy Skip (Cakeless) (Chapter 4) *Yoshi Skip & Raphael Skip (Chapter 5) *Lava Flow Optimizations (Chapter 5) *Flarakerry (Chapter 5) *Lava Piranha Skip (Chapter 5) *Peach Warp (Chapter 5) *Lakilester Early (Chapter 6) *Lakilester Clip - BHS, Herringway (Early Mystery Solve), Staircase Skip (JP Only), Mirror Clip, Flood Room, Cannonless *Sushie Glitch (Chapter 7) *Skipping Guess Kooper Event (Chapter 7, JP Only) *Box Clip (Chapter 8) *Luigi Skip Information by Chapter *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 Version Differences The Japanese (NTSC-J) version of Paper Mario has less text than the North American (NTSC-U) and European (PAL) versions, so text scrolling is faster (even though there are the same number of text boxes). The N64 version, oddly enough, has less lag than the Wii VC version. The most noticeable points of lag on VC are in Mt. Lavalava, during the final fight and associated cutscenes with Bowser. However, screen transitions are faster on VC than N64. It's difficult to say whether VC or N64 is faster at this point, since no direct comparisons have been done for this game. If you manage to play this on Emulator, the lag will be about the same as N64 and better than VC. iQue is believed to use the same patches as English Emulator also has some noticeably slower features, even though it lags much less than VC. For example, the pause menu takes longer to load up. The plugin "Jabo's Direct3D8 1.7.0.57-ver5" for emulator is discouraged for RTA use, as it eliminates cutscene lag and other lag in the game. This makes it faster than the N64 version. Couple of videos showing comparisons: Video by Flare: Video by 0xwas: Skips and Tricks Because there are so many skips and tricks in this game, this section has been broken down by chapter. For information for a skip or trick in a particular chapter, please select the chapter page above. Or, alternatively, you may start with the Prologue page here. Tips For Running *Whenever moving, spin, then jump at the end of your spin. Repeat. *Hold B whenever dialogue pops up to scroll through text fast. *You can choose "No" by pressing B in Yes/No questions. This is very helpful for most tutorials. *Say no to tutorials. You will be asked twice for each tutorial. *A Mario in peril is the strongest Mario with a Mega Rush badge. *If jumping in battle, press (or mash) A before jumping (see this for a better picture). *You can get into peril by touching field hazards (spikes, lava, firebars, etc.). Even if you hit a hazard with 1 HP, you will not die. You will still have 1 HP after. * A second press of the button C-down will fasten Bombette's exploding. Routes See: Main Page Discussions *SDA Forum Thread: 1 2 (Outdated) *Check out the IRC for discussion (#papermario on SpeedRunsLive) or check out Paper Mario runners on twitch.tv Other Segmented Runs (Not accepted on leaderboards) *Any% Run from NoiseCrash in 3:53 on 08-12-2008: Youtube, SDA playlist *100% (Old 100% Now called All Collectables) Run from Raiker Z in 5:32:30 on ??-04-2012: Youtube playlist TAS *Malleo from TASvideos completed the Any% TAS in early 2015 and submitted it to TASvideos.org on February 14th, 2015 (http://tasvideos.org/4587S.html) and can be viewed on his youtube channel (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdVdoH5RxTo) Virtual console saves/ WADS * Japanese WAD File (You need a softmodded Wii) * https://www.dropbox.com/sh/foa0plcdbssj31u/AAAg68GUFrz0qllTjLer2bYJa * To use these saves you need to copy the 'NAEJ' folder, the one inside the folder with the description of the save, to (SD card)/private/wii/title/ .Then on the Wii you need to go to wii options (the Wii logo on the bottom left), data management, save data, Wii, find the Mario Story save data under the Wii tab and delete it, and finally go to the SD card tab select Mario Story and copy or move. Resources *Maps with Item Locations: http://www.vgmaps.com/Atlas/N64/index.htm#P *General Information: http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/n64/papermario/index.shtml *Stat/Attack Guide by Floogal on GameFAQs Category:Games